Aconchego
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Estava feliz por ver a pessoa que amava contente, mas ver aquela ruiva-cabelo-de-água-de-salsicha se jogando para cima do seu marido, não podia aguentar. - Pinhão.


**Autor: **Draquete Felton

**Sinopse: **Estava feliz por ver a pessoa que amava contente, mas ver aquela ruiva-cabelo-de-água-de-salsicha se jogando para cima do seu marido, não podia aguentar. Pinhão.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Ship: **Pinhão

**Gênero: **Slash, NC-17, Angust

**Spoiler: **Deathly Hallows

**Classificação: **NC-13

**Observação: **Fic feita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de amor não dói, segunda edição do fórum 6V. Utilizado o item 5 - Harry dormindo no sofá.

**

* * *

**

**Aconchego¹**

_5. Harry dormindo no sofá_

Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser o melhor aniversário de dois anos de casados que poderiam ter... Mas óbvio que, os dois sendo como eram, tudo de ruim aconteceu.

O dia havia amanhecido perfeitamente ótimo. Houve carinho, beijos, café da manhã na cama, mais beijos... Ambos tomaram banho juntos e saíram para almoçar fora em um excelente restaurante caro, o preferido de Draco Malfoy. À tarde eles trocaram presentes e depois se amaram.

Quando começou a anoitecer eles se trocaram e foram para a casa de Ron e Hermione que estavam organizando uma festa para os dois amigos. Chegando lá, foram recepcionados com muita alegria por todos que estavam lá para comemorar aquela data de uma união tão bela.

- Harry! Draco! Espero que estejam gostando da festa! – Hermione sorria e tinha os olhos brilhando. – Harry! Tenho uma surpresa para você!

E puxou Harry pela mão, que, por conseguinte, puxou Draco. Ela os levou até uma mesa onde uma mulher ruiva - que usava um vestido preto com detalhes em dourado, um vestido que realçava seus seios, cintura e quadril, mas que ia até os joelhos – estava sentada, junto de três crianças. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Harry e ele soltou Draco para, assim, poder abraçá-las.

- Vocês vieram! – Abraçava fortemente os filhos, beijando-lhes as faces.

Enquanto Harry conversava animadamente com as crianças e se sentava junto à mesa, Hermione virou-se para Draco.

- Desculpe, não consegui contatar Astoria. Queria que Scorpius tivesse vindo também.

- Não tem problema Hermione. Scorpius deve estar viajando com a mãe. Eu posso vê-lo em outra ocasião. – Hermione sorriu, aliviada. – Mas você tinha que convidar a ruiva histérica?

O loiro fuzilou Ginny com o olhar e Hermione riu. Bom, ria agora, pois ainda lembrava-se da dor de cabeça que havia sido quando Harry e Draco decidiram se divorciar de suas respectivas esposas para ficarem juntos e também do surto de Ginny. A ruiva quase havia matado os dois além de colocar a casa abaixo.

- Ela é a mãe e eu não podia não convidá-la... – Draco olhou para Hermione com um olhar de piedade. – Vou tentar chamá-lo.

Enquanto Hermione ia chamá-lo, o loiro decidiu beliscar alguma comida e, quem sabe, aproveitar para falar com alguém.

Foi até a mesa de doces, pegando um antes de ser abordado por Ron, que parecia ter dado voltas e voltas na própria sala, sem parar.

- Malfoy, estou reunindo umas pessoas para jogar quadribol nesse domingo! Que tal você e o Harry jogarem como apanhadores? – O loiro e o ruivo haviam se entendido e, mesmo que Draco agora carregasse o sobrenome Potter, Ron insistia em chamá-lo de 'Malfoy'.

- Weasley, seria legal, mas vamos pegar a semana toda para ficarmos só nós dois. Desculpe. – O ruivo pareceu frustrado coçando a nuca.

- Está bem... Mas, caso mudem de idéia, é só avisar, tá? – O loiro afirmou e o outro foi atrás de outras pessoas.

Decidiu voltar e se juntar ao Senhor Seu Marido Potter, que para seu infortúnio estava conversando animadamente com a ex-mulher e com os filhos.

Estava feliz por ver a pessoa que amava contente, mas ver aquela ruiva-cabelo-de-água-de-salsicha se jogando para cima do seu marido, não podia aguentar.

Claro, poderia ser tudo coisa da sua cabeça, mas teve certeza que não era quando a ruiva olhou em sua direção e deu um sorriso malicioso, colocando a mão no braço de Harry, alisando, e o moreno ainda falando como se nem sentisse o toque.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar de raiva e saiu dali. Caminhou por entre as pessoas até encontrar Hermione e a chamou. Ela o acompanhou até a cozinha que estava vazia no momento.

- Eu vou embora.

- Já vão? Por quê?

- Não. Eu vou. Provavelmente o Harry vai ficar aí, conversando com aquela louca. – Cruzou os braços.

- Ah, Draco, ele só está pelos filhos e... – O loiro a cortou.

- E está sendo alisado pela mocréia e não a para.

- Ah... Fica mais um pouco Draco... Sei lá, dá uma meia hora para ele, se não você pode ir... Tá? Promete que fica mais um pouco? – Ela o olhava com os olhos brilhando.

- Está bem. Meia hora só. – Dizendo isso ele saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala, sentando-se no sofá.

De tempos em tempos alguns amigos vinham conversar com ele e perguntavam onde estava Harry para poderem lhe desejar felicidades. Sempre que Draco dizia que ele estava com Ginny, todos pareciam meio sem graça e falavam que era para o loiro mandar o recado a ele.

Passados os trinta minutos que prometera a Hermione, levantou-se do sofá, emburrado e caminhou até a cozinha; iria aparatar de lá. No caminho sussurrou para Hermione que estava indo embora e a garota tentou impedi-lo, em vão.

Foi para casa. Lá, tomou um banho bem demorado e foi fazer um chá para se acalmar. Não estava com ciúmes. Não mesmo. Apenas não acreditava que Harry o abandonara no meio da festa para ficar falando com aquelazinha.

Enquanto tomava o chá, ouviu um estalo e encarou a porta da cozinha, vendo um Harry muito irritado entrando.

- Por que você foi embora?

- Benvindo de volta, Harry. – Draco voltou sua atenção ao chá.

- Draco! Por que foi embora?

- Notou só agora que eu havia sumido? Já faz... – Olhou no relógio. – Mais de uma hora que estou em casa.

- Não mude de assunto, Draco!

- Ah, desculpe, você pode ignorar o seu marido e todos os seus convidados para ficar se esfregando com uma ruiva cretina, mas eu não posso vir para casa quando bem entender. Oh, desculpe, havia me esquecido.

O único sentimento que transbordava na voz de Draco era raiva. Harry sentou-se em frente ao loiro e suspirou.

- Draco, eu estava conversando com os meus filhos que eu mal vejo...

- E, do jeito que é lerdo, nem notou que a ruiva tarada estava te alisando e dando em cima de você. – Completou o loiro, levantando-se e colocando a xícara na pia.

- Ela não estava dando em cima de mi...

- Não! Imagine! Provavelmente ela estava fazendo isso só para me provocar! – Harry franziu o cenho.

- Pare de achar que ela está te perseguindo. Ela não estava fazendo nada dema...

- Claro que não, Potter. Sua esperteza é tanta que te impossibilita de ver algo óbvio. – O loiro saiu da cozinha e se encaminhou para o quarto. Harry o seguiu.

- Tá, ela poderia até estar dando em cima de mim...

- AHÁ! – Draco virou-se bruscamente, olhando para o moreno.

- Mas eu só estava querendo aproveitar os meus filhos! – Harry aumentou a tonalidade da voz e continuou a frase.

- Você pode vê-los quando bem quiser, Harry! Mas tem que esquecer que estamos em uma festa? Ninguém queria falar com você enquanto você estivesse conversando com aquela mulher, e eu não ia interromper porque sei que você ia falar que eu sou inconveniente!

- Não iria falar isso! E... Por que não queriam falar comigo? – O moreno pareceu um tanto quanto hesitante.

- Não sei Harry. Talvez porque não achem certo desejarem felicidades sendo que você está comigo. E dizer tal coisa na frente dela seja, de fato, inconveniente.

- Besteira. É tudo da sua cabeça! Você está com ciúmes por besteira.

Aquele foi o estopim para o loiro. Draco empurrou o outro para fora do quarto e, totalmente alterado, gritou:

- Não estou com ciúmes! Durma no sofá, se quiser, seu idiota! – E fechou a porta na cara do moreno.

Harry, meio atônito, foi para a sala e se preparou para dormir. Repassou mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido na festa e notou que ninguém havia ido falar com ele enquanto ele estivera falando com Ginny e as crianças. E também se lembrou que Hermione havia o chamado logo quando sentou, mas havia esquecido.

Deu um tapa na própria testa e deitou-se no sofá. Iria pedir desculpas a Draco no dia seguinte, e, com esse pensamento em mente, dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte preparou café da manhã e ia levar até a cama, onde Draco estaria dormindo... Mas o loiro não estava lá. Andou pela casa inteira e não o achou. Começou a ficar preocupado já que não achara nenhum bilhete ou coisa do tipo.

Passou o resto do dia tentando achá-lo, aparatando na casa de amigos, andando pelo bairro, indo nas lojas e restaurantes favoritos do loiro e nada. Não o achava em lugar nenhum. Ao anoitecer, quando já estava em pânico, ouviu um barulho e foi correndo ver o que era.

Draco saia de dentro da lareira e continha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. O moreno, tomado pelo pânico, ficou absurdamente nervoso ao vê-lo sorrindo.

- Onde esteve? E por que não deixou bilhete? – Draco virou-se para o moreno.

- Só você tem o direito de ver seus filhos? – Deu de ombros, tirando o casaco que usava.

- Você estava com Scorpius? Por que não avisou que ia vê-lo?

- Não pensei que se importaria. – Começou a andar em direção a cozinha.

- Como você pôde pensar isso? – Foi atrás do loiro.

- Você não se importou ontem quando estava com seus filhos. – O loiro lançou um olhar frio para o moreno, o fazendo estremecer.

- Ah, Draco, não seja mimado.

- Mimado, não é? Quando você erra, tudo bem, mas quando eu erro, é mimo?

- O que eu fiz?

- Esqueceu de mim e ficou conversando com aquela _pute²_. – O moreno não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não ia perguntar naquele momento.

- E então você saiu para fazer sua vingança contra mim! Isso é ridículo, Draco! Não temos mais doze anos!

- Mas se você não notou que ela estava quase te comendo no meio da Sala dos Weasley, você ainda tem a inocência de um, portanto, posso te tratar igualmente!

- Ahh! Draco, você está com ciúmes dela, mas você esqueceu que eu a traia com você?

- Exatamente! Se você a traia, por que não poderia trair a mim? – E se virou indo para o quarto.

- Draco... – Optou por não falar mais nada.

Sabia que o loiro estava realmente magoado, e saber que o outro pensava que ele poderia estar traindo-o era algo deprimente. Mas Draco tinha seus motivos para acreditar nisso – na verdade, o loiro sempre arranjava motivos, mesmo eles não existindo.

Foi até a porta do quarto e falou relativamente alto, para o loiro ouvir.

- Eu durmo no sofá hoje. – E foi para o sofá novamente.

Era incrível como o loiro conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se culpado. Dormiu, com um pouco de dor de cabeça o que resultou em acordar muito cedo no dia seguinte. Foi até o quarto, andando nas pontas dos pés e viu que Draco ainda estava dormindo. Pensou em ir até a casa de Ron e Hermione para pedir conselhos a amiga.

Chegando lá, se espantou em ver um monte de gente. Ao se unir a eles, foi recepcionado por tapinhas nas costas e por alegria de todos que estavam ali. Harry franziu o cenho e foi até Ron que estava em pé do outro lado da sala.

- Ora, cadê o Malfoy, Harry? – Harry continuou com sua expressão de desentendimento. – Sabe, para a partida de quadribol?

O moreno ainda não sabia do que o outro estava falando. Olhou em volta, para todos e voltou seu olhar para Ron.

- O que?

- Você não veio para jogar com a gente? Eu convidei vocês pelo Malfoy, e ele tinha falado que vocês ficariam se aproveitando toda essa semana e não viriam, mas... Se está aqui... É porque veio jogar?

- Ah... – Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. – Claro, estou aqui para jogar.

Enquanto isso, em outra casa, o loiro acorda cheio de preguiça e prepara um bom banho para tomar. Durante o banho, pensara em pedir desculpas a Harry. Realmente estava sendo infantil e ciumento, e por mais que temesse que o outro o traísse, sabia que o moreno era inútil fazendo tal coisa.

Lembrava de quando eles haviam traído suas respectivas mulheres pela primeira vez. Foi Draco que começou tudo, trancando-os em uma sala do Ministério e o beijando. E lembra também, que Harry, a princípio, empurrara Draco e tentara ir embora.

Mas, obviamente, ninguém resiste a Draco Malfoy, e até mesmo Harry Potter se sentiu enfeitiçado e não conseguiu ir embora sem um último beijo.

Claro, depois disso eles começaram a se encontrar mais vezes, os beijos foram aumentando, as mãos se perdendo nos corpos um do outro. Mas o loiro sabia que Harry só havia feito tudo aquilo porque realmente o amava.

Se não amasse, não seria Harry que daria a idéia de se separarem de suas mulheres para ficarem juntos, não seria ele que faria o pedido de casamento.

Suspirou, saindo da banheira. Pediria desculpas a Harry e o impediria de dormir no sofá novamente. Porém, ao chegar à sala, não havia ninguém. Procurou pelo resto da casa, em busca de algum bilhete, alguma coisa. E nada.

Entrou em pânico, mas antes de fazer alguma idiotice decidiu ir pedir ajuda a Hermione, ela poderia lhe dar um chá para se acalmar e depois sair com ele para procurar Harry pela imensa Londres.

Entretanto, ao chegar lá, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o marido em cima de uma vassoura, voando e dando risada? Fez uma conta mentalmente e lembrou-se: Era domingo.

Agora, como Harry descobrira do quadribol não sabia, mas que ele havia se esquecido do loiro de novo, tinha certeza. Quando ia virar para ir embora, viu um cabelo ruivo comprido e travou no lugar.

Ainda estava dentro de casa, vendo o jogo pela porta que era inteiramente de vidro e dava para o quintal, e ninguém havia notado sua presença, e continuou ali, vendo o jogo. Viu que Harry pegara o pomo e logo depois abraçou Ginny, ainda em cima das vassouras.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar e o que mais queria no momento era gritar e socar aquela ruiva maldita. Quando estava indo para a lareira, entretanto, se deparou com Hermione que estava com um pote de salgadinhos em mãos indo para o quintal.

- Oh, você veio, Draco!

- Já estou de partida. – E continuou seu caminho para a lareira.

- Espera! Que foi? Por que não vai jogar com eles?

Draco apenas olhou para trás, fazendo a garota seguir seu olhar. Lá fora Harry e Ginny conversavam animadamente antes do início da próxima partida. Hermione fez uma careta e olhou para o loiro, que estava prestes a chorar de tanta raiva contida.

- Ah, calma, Draco... Venha tomar um chá de camomila, venha... – E ambos foram para a cozinha. – Por que vocês não vieram juntos?

- Por que eu não sabia que esse ignóbil vinha. – Bufou, irritado.

- E o que veio fazer aqui? – Olhou para Draco antes de voltar sua atenção para o chá.

- Pedir ajuda para achá-lo, porque ele sumiu e nem deixou bilhete...

- Ah, sim... – Colocou o chá em duas xícaras e sentou com Draco a mesa. – Por que não aparece lá para jogar? Ele ficaria feliz em te ver...

- Oh, claro, e assim não poderia mais confabular com aquela lá!

- Olha... Draco... Ela pode até estar dando em cima do Harry, mas ele só tem olhos para você. – Entregou o chá para o loiro, que começou a bebericá-lo. – Eu lembro que, antes dele pedir o divórcio, ele veio até mim para me pedir ajuda. E eu juro que nunca vi os olhos dele brilharem como brilhou enquanto ele falava de você.

- Eu sei que ele me ama, Hermione, eu sei que aquele lá é um idiota sem solução. Mas eu o amo também e não posso negar que fico com ciúmes. Bom, para ele nego. – Deu um sorriso sem graça, voltando a tomar o chá.

- E por que está tão irritado então?

- Porque é nosso aniversário de casamento! Ele deveria ficar comigo em casa, me namorando, me mimando, dando comida na minha boca. E não vir farrear com os amigos! – O loiro fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente.

- Converse com ele.

- Não dá. Sempre que a gente conversa a gente briga. Ele está dormindo no sofá há dois dias, e, dependendo de mim, ele vai dormir lá até o final da semana! – Terminou de tomar o chá. – Obrigado Hermione. Vou para casa agora, e, por favor, não fale para o Harry que eu estive aqui.

A garota assentiu e o loiro levantou-se indo para a lareira. Dessa vez não houve problema nenhum durante o caminho e conseguiu chegar em casa. Pensou o que faria durante o dia para não ter que ver Harry tão cedo e optou por gastar dinheiro. Nada melhor que o consumismo para acalmar os nervos.

No final do dia, chegou em casa carregado de sacolas e deixou-as todas no quarto. Foi em busca do marido e não o achou em lugar algum.

- Impossível ele ainda estar na casa dos Weasleys! – Fez bico e se encaminhou até a lareira, porém, antes de entrar nela, Harry saíra.

- Draco! – Harry sorriu para ele.

- Vai dormir no sofá o resto da semana! – Deu as costas para ele, se trancando no quarto.

Harry ficara para trás, sem entender. O loiro não havia gritado, não havia brigado. Apenas deu uma ordem. Draco colocou feitiços no quarto todo. Não queria que Potter o ouvisse, ou achasse que estava destruindo o quarto.

Com isso, começou a gritar. Jogou-se na cama e começou a socar e chutar a mesma, como se fosse uma criança de sete anos que havia ficado de castigo por alguma injustiça. No meio da noite conseguiu se acalmar, porém não conseguia dormir.

Já era o terceiro dia que Harry dormia no sofá... A cama ficava muito fria sem ele. Nas pontas dos pés se levantou e foi até a sala. De lá, ficou olhando o marido dormindo no sofá. O moreno parecia estar com uma expressão triste no rosto e isso fez com que Draco sentisse uma pontada no coração.

Foi até a frente do sofá e se ajoelhou no chão, apreciando o marido dormindo. Adorava vê-lo dormir. Normalmente Harry dormia como uma criança, serenamente. Mas agora, ele estava com essa aparência de magoado, e isso doía no loiro. Saber que ele estava atordoado até em sono só por sua culpa o deixava mal.

Ou talvez fosse o sofá que, por mais macio que fosse, não era a cama em que estavam acostumados. Levou os dedos até a bochecha do marido e acariciou de leve. Ao mínimo toque, Harry acordou. Olhou para Draco, o vendo um pouco borrado por causa da ausência dos óculos, e franziu o cenho, querendo entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

O loiro desviou o olhar e abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. Depois, ele olhou novamente para o moreno e sussurrou para ele;

- Desculpe Harry... Dormir sem você naquela cama não é a mesma coisa... – Harry permanecia calado, apenas o olhava. – Desculpe pela criancice e ciuminho. – O loiro estava corado, um pouco envergonhado por dizer aquelas coisas.

- Tudo bem, Draco... – O moreno puxou o marido, fazendo-o deitar-se junto a ele. – Então dorme comigo no sofá está noite.

O loiro riu baixinho, aninhando-se nos braços de Harry e colocando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do outro, sussurrando um 'eu te amo' quase ininteligível. O moreno sorriu e abraçou o outro com mais força, não querendo que ele nunca mais saísse de seus braços.

- Também te amo, meu loiro. – E beijou a ponta da orelha do marido.

Ambos acabaram dormindo ali no sofá, agarrados um ao outro, naquele sofá que era pequeno demais para duas pessoas. Mesmo assim eles não se importaram... Enquanto estivessem juntos, tudo seria perfeito.

* * *

_¹ - Nome da fic em inglês: A place to call home. – Não achei que ficaria legal traduzido ao pé da letra, então deixei 'aconchego' mesmo. (Moony que deu o título. Em português e em inglês.)_

_² - Puta em francês._

Fato; Meu repertório de palavrões está mais abrangente depois desta fic. o_o


End file.
